My Baozi
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Chen yang sedang berulang tahun mengalami kejadian yang buruk sehingga dia harus segera melamar Xiumin meskipun statusnya bukan pacar Xiumin. Ini ff khusus untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Chen. ff EXO ChenMin dan sedikit moment KaiHun.


Pair : ChenMin

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo dan judul sedikit melenceng dari isi ff

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Kim Jong Dae, _main vocalist_ sekaligus _dancer_ dari EXO M ini sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan laptopnya. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal baginya untuk ikut mempromosikan album terbaru mereka. Ya bisa dibilang hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk beristirahat. Sesekali dia tersenyum membaca ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya yang dia terima dari berbagai kalangan fans luar negeri. Ingin sekali dia membalas pesan salah satu fansnya itu tapi disisi lain dia takut jika tindakannya itu akan menimbulkan rasa iri bagi fansnya yang lain yang berujung pembullyan bagi fans yang menerima balasan darinya. Ok, jangan lupakan tindakan _sasaeng fans _mereka yang terkadang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tentunya kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kegilaan _sasaeng fans _mereka yang terkadang nyaris mencelakai beberapa members EXO.

Dahi Chen—nama lain dari Kim Jong Dae—mengerenyit heran saat dia membaca pesan dari salah satu fansn_ya "Apa maksudnya?" _batin Chen bingung tapi dua menit kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai kecil yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan dihadapan public.

Karena merasa terlalu lelah Chen mematikan laptopnya. Dia berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar, menatap nuansa coklat hitam di sekitar kamar. "Mungkin hijau putih akan terlihat lebih segar" dia mulai merasa bosan dengan suasana kamarnya dan akan merubah sedikit warna baru dikamar ini tentunya dia juga butuh persetujuan dari Xiumin, rekan sekamarnya.

Chen sibuk memainkan boneka bebek pemberian fansnya saat mereka mengadakan konser di Hongkong. Ditarik-tariknya paruh bebek itu kemudian diciumnya gemas. Ya, bukan hal yang rahasia lagi dikalangan fans jika seorang Chen adalah manusia yang memiliki obsesi lebih terhadap bebek. Bukan dia saja yang memiliki obsesi lebih ini, lihatlah _dongsaeng_ grupnya Tao yang begitu terobsesi pada hewan hitam-putih panda, atau _sunbae_nya yang maniak ayam Onew Shinee, Jaejoong JYJ yang maniak gajah, Ryeowook Super Junior yang maniak akan jerapah dan masih banyak _sunbae _lainnya yang begitu terobsesi pada hewan.

Chen yang sendirian di dorm mulai merasa bosan dan kesepian. Pukul berapa sekarang? diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 00.00 "Saengil Chukae Kim Jong Dae" gumamnya pelan kemudian jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Pagi hari Chen terbangun dari tidurnya, suasana masih sama seperti semalam. Hanya ada dia sendiri di kamar. Dimana Xiumin? dia tidak pulang atau malah sudah bangun lebih dulu? Chen bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah jendela. Dia membuka jendela lalu menghirup udara segar yang ada. "Sepi sekali" gumamnya pelan.

Chen keluar kamar, berjalan menuju dapur yang biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada Lay atau D.O yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tetapi ruang itu kosong, perabotnya masih tetap tersusun diposisi yang sama menandakan belum ada members lain yang mengunjungi dapur sejak semalam. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di ruang tengah dan depan. Biasanya akan ada banyak sepatu-sepatu tergeletak begitu saja di ruang depan mengingat betapa malasnya kesebelas members EXO itu menyusun dan merapikan sepatu mereka. Tidak ada sepatu yang berantakan semua tetap sama seperti semalam.

"Mereka tidak pulang?" Chen mengusap tengkuknya heran "Tumben sekali, ada dimana mereka?" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Duabelas panggilan tidak terjawab dan duapuluh empat pesan masuk. Sebegitu nyenyaknyakah Chen tidur? sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar poselnya yang berdering. Chen melihat satu persatu panggilan yang masuk, sepuluh panggilan dari manager mereka selebihnya ada panggilan dari Suho dan Kris. Kemudian Chen beralih membaca pesan, dia mendapat banyak pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat di hari ulang tahunnya. Kemudian dia membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh managernya. Pesan yang nyaris membuat Chen terkena serangan jantung dipagi hari. Mobil Van yang dipakai members EXO untuk kembali ke dorm mengalami kecelakaan beruntun. Xiumin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Tao dan Kai mengalami luka serius sedangkan yang lainnya mengalami cedera ringan tapi tetap harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit.

Chen terduduk lemah, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Chen mengurut batang hidungnya kemudian mengigit bibirnya yang gemetar. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, keringat dingin pun mengalir di pelipis mata dan punggungnya, matanya terasa perih dan panas. Chen tidak mampu berdiri, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Dia benar-benar mencemaskan kondisi_ hyung _dan _dongsae_nya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Chen yang kini sudah berada di rumah sakit. Manager merekalah yang menjemputnya ke rumah sakit. Chen melihat rekan-rekannya, Kris yang dahinya terluka, pipi Luhan yang tergores pecahan kaca, tangan Chanyeol yang terkilir, kaki Lay yang digips, Kyungsoo dan Suho yang mengalami luka lecet.

Kris mengembuskan napas panjang "Yang mengalami luka serius Sehun, Kai, Tao, Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Selebihnya hanya luka kecil. Tapi kondisi yang paling mengkhawatirkan itu ada pada Sehun dan Xiumin. Sehun dan Xiumin mengalami benturan keras dikepala sehingga beberapa syaraf pembuluh darah mereka pecah dan lagi Xiumin mengalami patah tulang rusuk yang mengakibatkan paru-parunya terluka. Entahlah apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi..." Kris mengusap wajahnya "Mereka berdua sekarang koma dan tidak bisa diketahui pasti kapan mereka akan kembali sadar, luka serius yang Xiumin dan Sehun alami bisa saja membuat mereka kehilangan ingatan kemungkinan terburuknya lagi mereka tidak bisa bertahan dan sewaktu-waktu bisa meninggalkan kita semua."

"Tao, Kai dan Baekhyun mengalami cedera di kaki dan tangan jadi mereka masih harus tinggal lama di rumah sakit" Kyungsoo menambahkan."_Ge_? mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Chen membalikan badannya dan hendak berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka.

Gerakan membuka pintu Chen terhenti "Aku ingin mengunjungi mereka, mereka dirawat di ruangan terpisah kan?"

"_Nde_, biar kuantar" Luhan yang kondisinya jauh lebih baik dari yang lain pergi mengatar Chen mengunjungi kamar Kai, Tao, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Sehun.

Setelah mengunjungi kamar Kai, Tao dan Baekhyun... Chen dan Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Bangsal yang dihuni Sehun jauh berbeda dengan bangsal tempat Tao, Kai dan Baekhyun berada. Bangsal ini sedikit terlihat menakutkan. Chen mengamati tubuh Sehun, kepala _maknae_ mereka tertutupi oleh perban. Chen yakin sekarang kepala Sehun tidak memiliki rambut lagi karena yang dia tahu Sehun habis menjalani operasi yang mengharuskan dokter membuang semua rambutnya. Mata Sehun terpejam, Sehun bernafas dengan dibantu alat ventilator. Ada kabel-kabel aneh yang melekat di dada Sehun dan kabel-kabel itu terhubung dengan alat bed side monitor yang mengeluarkan suara konstanta.

"Hunnie, ini Chen_ ge_. Bertahanlah, _gege_ tau kau _maknae_ yang kuat eoh. _Gege_ janji akan mentraktirmu _bubble tea _sepuasnya saat Hunnie bangun nanti" Chen berbisik di telinga Sehun. Meskipun Sehun hanya diam, Chen yakin jika adik kesayangannya itu bisa mendengarkan suaranya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Chen segera pergi meninggalkan bangsal Sehun, hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat kondisi Sehun. Chen menangis, iya... sekuat apapun Chen berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi tetap saja saat melihat tubuh pucat Sehun dia tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Luhan, _namja _yang menemaninya pun sudah lebih awal menangis. Chen paham, dia benar-benar memahami perasaan Luhan. Biar bagaimana pun Luhan adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun, ya Luhan _hyung_ terbaik dari semua _hyung_ yang Sehun miliki begitu juga dengan Luhan, baginya Sehun adalah adik kesayangannya.

"_Gwenchanayo ge_" Chen memeluk tubuh Luhan yang terisak "Dia adik bungsu kita yang kuat, aku percaya dia mampu bertahan." Chen menenangkan Luhan.

"A-aku percaya, Aku percaya Chen. Tapi tetap saja, aku takut" Luhan melepas pelukan Chen dan mengehela napas "Sekarang, kita mengunjungi Xiumin" Luhan menghapus air matanya.

Chen terdiam, dia menatap langit-langit koridor "Kita kembali keruang Kris _ge_ saja" ucapnya pelan.

"_Wae_? kau belum mengunjungi Xiumin" heran Luhan "Kau tidak ingin mengunjunginya?"

Chen mengenggam kedua tanganya "Tidak sekarang _ge_" jawabnya pelan.

_Xiumin, meskipun dia merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan meskipun dia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dia tetap bertahan, dia harus bertahan... Setidaknya sampai orang yang ditunggunya datang._

Chen duduk diam di taman rumah sakit, dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengunjungi Xiumin. Entah kenapa, dia merasa jika ia mengunjungi Xiumin bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Chen memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang asyik bermain di sekitar taman. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan dengan pakaian pasien rawat inap mereka.

Chen terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati _sunbaenya _sedang tersenyum. "Ambillah, kau pasti membutuhkan ini" tawar Leeteuk

Chen mengambil minuman kaleng yang diberikan Leeteuk "_Gomawo hyung_" Chen membuka cola miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hal serupa akan terjadi pada kalian" Leeteuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chen "Aku benar-benar tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian karena dulu grup kami juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"_Nde hyung_, rasanya benar-benar menakutkan." Chen tertunduk "Aku menyesal karena sempat berucap kasar pada Xiumin ge. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu"

"Kau? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk

Chen mengangguk "Hanya masalah sepele, dan aku berkata jika aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi" Chen mengenggam kuat kaleng colanya "Aku takut dia benar-benar pergi"

"Kau sudah menemuinya?"

Chen menggelangkan kepalanya "Aku takut, semalam aku menunggunya pulang untuk minta maaf tapi kalau seperti ini jujur saja aku tidak berani menemuinya _hyung_"

Leeteuk menepuk pundak hoobaenya "Kau harus menemuinya dan minta maaf." Chen menatap _sunbaenya _"dia akan memaafkanmu, katakan padanya kau benar-benar menyesal"

Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan leader Super Junior siang tadi, malam ini Chen memberanikan diri untuk menemui Xiumin. Jam besuk memang sudah lewat tapi dengan alasan ingin menggantikan keluarga Xiumin menjaga Xiumin akhirnya Chen diizinkan.

"_Annyeong __hyung_" sapa Chen pelan "Ini aku, Chen" Chen menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, jika seperti ini dia benar-benar merasa seperti Sehun yang tengah gugup "Aku ingin minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Salah _hyung _sendiri kenapa tega merusak koleksiku." Chen menekuk wajahnya, dia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Xiumin "Ini hari ulang tahunku. _Hyung _harus memaafkanku dan memberiku kado."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Xiumin, _namja _itu tetap terbaring lemah dengan tubuh pucatnya kondisi yang serupa dengan Sehun. Chen terdiam sejenak, matanya terus menatap wajah pucat Xiumin yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi "_Hyung irona_" Chen mulai terisak "Aku berjanji akan menjadi _dongsaeng _yang baik, sungguh _hyung. _Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu apapun itu jadi aku mohon bukalah matamu"

Chen merasa jika jari-jari Xiumin yang ia genggam bergerak "_Hyung? _kau sadar?" pekik Chen tertahan dia hendak beranjak pergi memanggil dokter tapi dia merasa jika jarinya ditahan oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum samar "_Mian-hae" _ucap Xiumin terbata lalu matanya kembali menutup diiringi suara Tiiiiiiiittttt... panjang dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Jantung Xiumin berhenti berdetak. Chen masih bergeming ditempatnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia saksikan. _Xiumin, hyung sekaligus couplenya dalam grup pergi meninggalkannya._

_"ANIO! Kajima hyung! hyung irona!"_ Chen menangis, tanganya mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa Xiumin. Semua yang dia lakukan tidak bisa membuat Xiumin kembali membuka mata. Pandangan Chen mengabur, tepat saat para medis datang mendekati tubuh Xiumin ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Chen membuka matanya, hidungnya menghirup aroma yang begitu ia kenali. Aroma tubuh Xiumin.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" tanya seseorang yang tengah ia peluk

Chen tersenyum "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi _ge" _Chen mengecup kening Xiumin

"Apa maksudmu eoh? cepat lepaskan pelukanmu ini! aku sulit bernapas!" kesal Xiumin. Sudah satu setangah jam lebih Xiumin berusaha membangunkan Chen tapi orang ini tidak bangun-bangun juga dan sekarang setalah _namja _ini bangun malah tersenyum aneh dan mengatakah hal yang tidak jelas!

"Astaga _Hyung_, kau tetap galak meski sudah meninggal" sungut Chen melonggarkan pelukannya

"YAH!" Xiumin memukul kepala Chen "Kau benar-benar ingin aku meninggal? kau! yah! mati kau Chen!" Xiumin memukuli tubuh Chen dengan sekuat tenaga.

"_Appo hyung! appo!_ hentikan!" Chen berteriak kesakitan

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" Tegur Kris setelah membuka paksa kamar ChenMin

"Anak ini menginginkan aku meninggal!" hardik Xiumin pada Chen

Kris mengerenyit heran "Meninggal? Chen? bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Chen terdiam, dia mulai mengamati sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya, baju piama yang sama denganyang dia kenakan kemarin malam saat dia sendirian di dorm. Kemana perginya perban di kepala Kris? kening Chen mengerut heran "_Ge_? mana perbanmu?" tanyanya pada Kris sambil menunjuk kepala Kris

"Ha? perban apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung sambil memegang kepalanya.

Chen beralih mengamati Xiumin "Mwo! Hyung! rambutmu masih ada!" teriaknya heboh sambil memegang-megang kepala Xiumin "Lukamu juga hilang! apa kita bertiga sudah meninggal?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh dimata Xiumin dan Kris

"Sepertinya kau mulai kehilangan kewarasan setelah ditinggal seharian Chen" Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Yah! cepat mandi dan dinginkan kepalamu!" perintah Xiumin

Chen yang masih sedikit linglung dengan apa yang terjadi mematuhi perintah Xiumin dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Yah! itu jatahku Byun Bekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol kesal

"Siapa cepat dia dapat Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membalas teriakan Chanyeol.

"Tapi telur itu jatah ku! kau ini serakah sekali!" Chanyeol mengambil kembali haknya

"Yah!" Baekhyun hendak kembali merebut telur di garpu Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol segera memasukkan telur itu kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dengan mulut yang dipenuhi telur sedangkan Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Hunnie, suapi aku ya" Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya.

"Itu menjijikakan Kim Jongin" cibir Luhan "Jangan turuti Hunnie, kau makan saja sarapanmu." Luhan menarik kembali tangan Sehun yang sudah terulur ingin menyuapi Jongin.

"Tapi Hyung Jo-"

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Perintah mutlak dari Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam dan langsung menurutinya dengan patuh.

"Dasar perusak suasan" umpat Jongin kesal

"Tutup mulutmu Kkamjong!" Luhan mendelik kesal

"Ah, Xiumin ge dan Kris ge! cepat ambil sarapan kalian sebelum dihabiskan oleh pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_! eh? dimana Chen ge?" tanya Do Kyungsoo

"Sedang mendinginkan kepalanya!" jawab Xiumin sedikit ketus, dia masih kesal dengan Chen. Kyungsoo yang mengerti jika Xiumin sedang badmood kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya sendiri.

Chen mematung, hatinya terasa hangat saat melihat pemandangan diruang makan. Semua members lengkap tidak ada yang hilang maupun terluka. Mereka semua sehat dan ada di sini, di dorm mereka. Chen menyadari jika apa yang ia alami selama ini adalah mimpi buruk dan dia begitu bersyukur dengan kenyataan itu. Ia kembali tidak bisa menahan air matanya, kali ini buka air mata ketakutan dan kesedihan tetapi air mata kebahagian.

"_Omo_! kau kenapa Chen?" tanya Lay yang melihat Chen menangis terisak

Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Chen, dia merasa bersalah sudah berlaku kasar padanya tadi "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin cemas saat melihat Chen terisak.

Chen memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat "Syukurlah itu semua mimpi, syukurlah kalian tidak terluka dan aku benar-benar bersyukur hyung tidak meninggalakanku. Maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu hyung dan aku sangat menyayangi kalian" Chen terisak dipelukan Xiumin.

_"Ne, gwenchana"_ Xiumin yang sebenarnya bingung kini menepuk-nepuk punggung Chen pelan "sekarang ayo sarapan" ajaknya dan segera mendapat anggukan dari Chen.

"Eumm, _Saengil chukae ge"_ ucap Tao "Kadonya nyusul ya, belum sempat beli kado nih"

Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Chen, Do menyalakan lilin di atas kue tart kemudian mereka menyanyika lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Chen. Setelah membuat sebuah permohonan Chen segera meniup lilin-lilin itu. Dan sekarang mereka melewati pagi dengan suka cita.

Malam harinya ChenMin sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu canggung setelah Chen menceritakan mimpinya kepada semua members.

"Saengil Chukae Chen. Maaf, aku belum bisa memberimu kado Chen" Xiumin memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu"

"Terima kasih hyung, aku tidak perlu kado yang aku butuhkan hanya kalian tetap bersamaku itu saja sudah cukup. Dengan adanya Xiumin hyung disampingku dan tidak meninggalkanku... itu saja sudah membuatku begitu senang dan bersyukur" Chen tersenyum "Maukah hyung berjanji satu hal?"

"Janji? baiklah akan aku usahakan"

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku, mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Setelah mengalami mimpi itu semalam, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu aku mencintaimu" Chen menatap kedalam mata Xiumin "Aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu _hyung_"

"Kau sedang menyatakan cinta Chen?" tanya Xiumin bingung dan sedikit terkejut.

"Lebih dari itu _hyung, _aku sedang melamarmu" Chen berlutut di hadapan Xiumin dia melepas cincin yang dia pakai "Jadi? aku butuh jawaban"

"Ba-baiklah aku bersedia" Xiumin sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya bahkan dia meragukan perasaannya pada Chen, ini benar-benar terlihat lucu. Mereka belum berpacaran tapi Chen dengan beraninya melamar Xiumin.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku _hyung _jadi kuharap kau bisa menerimaku dengan tulus"

"Baiklah tapi aku masih sedikit ragu dengan perasaanku"

"Akan kubuat kau yakin dengan perasaanmu" Chen memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis Xiumin "Aku akan membuat kau tergila-gila padaku," Chen mengecup dahi Xiumin "dan akan kupastika kau benar-benar menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin. Pipi Xiumin merona, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

_"Saengil Chukae nae sarang! semoga gege mendapatkan kebahagian gege dan semoga gege mendapatkan jatah dari Xiumin gege! karena biasanya di setiap fanfic-fanfic yang ada saat seme berulang tahun seme selalu mendapat 'jatah' ekstra dari uke mereka! Semoga Chen ge beruntung!" by ChenMin Shipper_

* * *

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ge? Aku tidak bisa melihat!" protes Sehun yang kini kedua matanya ditutup oleh Kris.

"Adegan berbahaya, ini adegan dewasa jangan dilihat!" Kris dan Sehun secara tidak sengaja melihat—mengentip—adegan ChenMin dikamar. Salahkan Chen yang tidak menutup rapat pintu kamar mereka sehingga Kris dan Sehun bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka lakukan dikamar.

Kris menutup pintu kamar Chen dengan perlahan "Ayo kembali ke kamarmu, ini sudah malam" Kris mengajak Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tapi aku belum melihat mereka ge! Aku penasaran kenapa suara Xiumin ge seperti itu!" Protes Sehun sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Kris tidak menghiraukan apapun yang dibicarakan Sehun. _Namja_ tiang listrik itu memaksa Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Malam ini kau tidur dengan Jongin"

"Kenapa harus dengan si Mr Black? Aku mau sama Luhan ge!" tolak Sehun

"Berhentilah protes Hunnie! Cepat masuk ke kamar dan tidur!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun, Kris menghela napas kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di kamar ChenMin menceritakan kembali kejadian itu pada Jongin. Jongin berseringai.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran eoh?" Jongin tersenyum

Sehun mengangguk "Aku penasaran, kau tahu sesuatu _hyung?_"

"Kau memilih orang yang tepat untuk bertanya Hunnie. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tapi aku sangat ahli dalam mempraktekkan."

"Eummm, coba _hyung_ praktekkan" Kepolosan dan penasaran terkadang bukanlah suatu kombinasi yang bagus.

"Keputusan yang tepat Hunnie, sekarang kau kunci kamar kita." Sehun pun dengan bodohnya menuruti permintaan Jongin.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Sebelumnya Yuu mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Author yang sudah bersedia memberi review di ff Yuu yang sebelumnya ^_^

Dan maaf jika ff ini memiliki alur yang terlalu cepat hingga feel yang kurang greget ditambah lagi judul ff yang kurang sesuai dengan isi ff :( Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak ^_^


End file.
